The Legend of Zelda: Inuyasha in Hyrule
by dqbsurf
Summary: Kagome is a princess of a colony on behalf of Hyrule - Sengoku Jidai. When that kingdom burns down, she must take refuge along with her guardian Cykon Roki. There, hopefully she will stay safe from whoever is hunting her. Link, Zelda, Kagome, OC are main.
1. The Fall of Sengoku Jidai

The Legend of Zelda: Inuyasha in Hyrule Chapter 1 – The Fall of Sengoku Jidai

In Hyrule, the most peaceful of the world's great kingdoms, the royal family's daughter, Zelda Harkinian, is with her distant cousin from a royal colony on behalf of Hyrule called Sengoku Jidai. This is Kagome Higorashi and her guard in training was with them (Cykon Roki). Together, they play in the courtyard of Hyrule castle, enjoying peace.

Kagome, six years old, has shoulder length midnight black hair that is pulled back in an unusual fashion revealing perfect pointed ears. Her hair flows in the wind as she runs around. Seven-year-old Cykon, with his new and neatly trimmed golden hair, holds a ball in his hands as he scans the courtyard. He begins to run towards a younger boy.

This boy is Link. His hair is the most golden and his eyes are the greatest blue. He is only about four years old. He is an orphan who has only recently come to know Princess Zelda. She, also seven, had golden hair tied back revealing her own ears. She is the only one who stands more or less still unless the ball is thrown her way by one of the other kids.

Cykon plays roughly with Link, thinking little Link can stand the strong hits to the ground like Cykon used to do with his deceased brother.

"You are so cruel Cykon!" Kagome shouts from across the courtyard.

"I was just playing' 'round!" Cykon defends, scratching the back of his head with a silly grin.

Zelda is giggling, "No need to worry, Kagome. Link can handle himself. Right, Link?" She turns to look at Link and extends her hand towards him, intending for him to take it.

Link stays silent as Kagome asks, "Did you hurt him?" The ball is dropped.

"Link doesn't look hurt," Cykon begins.

"Cykon," Kagome points with a warning finger and tone, "Keep quiet!"

Suddenly and mockingly, Cykon bows and replies, "Yes, your highness…"

Kagome becomes agitated, giving Cykon a glare. Zelda notices Link is perfectly fine and even cheery.

"Hey, Link is fine you two." Zelda tells them, hoping for them to stop bickering.

"Ha!" Cykon interjects, "I told you!" He gets carried away with smugness, but quickly draws back as Kagome begins to walk towards Cykon, looking angry.

Just before Kagome begins to chase Cykon around, Link looked up at the taller boy and smiled a mischievous smile. He and Zelda laugh as Kagome tackles Cykon and they both fall to the ground.

Link leans and whispers to Zelda, "She's scary…" He giggles with his friend.

Link has to leave soon and go back to his lonely home in the forest away from Zelda. For once theses children had a serious moment.

"No matter what, I think that all four of us should stick together. We should be friends forever and never leave each other's _spiritual_ sides." Kagome starts, her fingers interlocked together.

"I agree," Zelda smiles brightly, taking Link's arm before he gets up and leaves, "May the Goddesses watch over you." She gives Link a comforting squeeze.

"Before you go Link," Kagome stops him, too, "I want you to know you are our friend, too…always." Kagome smiles at him with her head cocked to the side.

Cykon chuckled in agreement, "We have to leave tomorrow, Link. We will see each other again, soon. When we are older, we can be even closer. I want you to be a great swordsman one day, okay?" Cykon says, lifting a cup to his lips to drink water from.

Link smiled, too, and then left without words. The next day, Kagome and Cykon leave for Sengoku Jidai, and Zelda is all alone again in the depths of her castle. One day, she knows, things will change.

!

Unfortunately, the change comes unnaturally and by force. The entire colony of Sengoku Jidai is engulfed in flames years later. The Hylian royal council instructs a 12-year-old Cykon to personally take Princess Kagome safely to Hyrule.

"Protect her, body guard her, make sure nothing lies a claw on her highness, and keep your relationship strictly guard and Princess, understand Cykon?" the council instructs, now that Kagome's parents are both dead.

Reluctantly and in tears, Kagome is dragged by Cykon away from the burning city, to a horse and on the way to Hyrule. Kagome thinks of jumping off the horse as soon as Cykon urges it to move. She can go back to her colony, but she is also too afraid, and clutches onto Cykon's tunic below his chest.

It takes the horse a couple of days to get to Hyrule with short water breaks. Cykon knows his priority is now Kagome. He must save her. He must do whatever it takes; even if that means sacrificing himself to help her. Therefore, Cykon knows he must ride as fast as he can with as little breaks as possible. He must get Kagome behind the safe walls of Hyrule and away from Sengoku.

Hyrule is their last hope.

One day, Zelda is awakened by a knocking on her bedroom door. Zelda slowly gets up and walks to her door to answer it, brushing her fingers through her hair while doing so. Zelda opens the door, and it is a messenger standing there.

"A message for you, your highness." He bows and holds out the letter to the princess of Hyrule.

Zelda thanks the messenger with a smile and reads her message. It informs Zelda of her cousin and Cykon coming to live in Hyrule with her. It informs her of nothing more. Excitedly, Zelda begins to do her hair traditional Hylian style: pulled back. She gets dressed and runs down her stairway.

"Guard," she speaks to a random man in armor across the hall, "You would not happen to know where my cousin is, do you?"

"I believe lady Kagome is in her private chambers. The place she sleeps while in Hyrule." The guard tells her.

Zelda restlessly runs back up the stairs, locks of her hair falling into her face. She brushes off imaginary dust from her clothing once at Kagome's door. She knocks on the door.

"Kagome told you pesky guards to leave her be. What do you want from her?" a cracking voice asks.

Zelda is taken aback. Is that Cykon she hears? Either way she replies, "It's me, Zelda."

A silence…a rustling…the door opens immediately for Zelda. Cykon bows apologetically.

"Where is Kagome?" Zelda asks him sensing something is surely wrong.

"She is asleep," Cykon replies with a long breath.

Zelda then notices Cykon, too, looks very tired himself. Something terrible happened, Zelda realizes.

"What happened at Sengoku?" Zelda abruptly asks.

Cykon sighs and begins his story with, "Fire," he sits down outside of Kagome's room, "An attack happened. They killed everybody, Zelda. I am only alive because I rode away fast enough. I do not believe anyone followed us. The council ordered me to bring Kagome here, and protect her with my life."

"Who attacked you?"

"Demons…there were just hordes of demons. They were everywhere. They set all of our colony to flames."

"Are your parents okay?" Zelda asks, bringing silence upon Cykon.

"My parents have been dead since the birth of my younger brother, Zelda. All of my family is gone. He is, too. I never really had parents." This is even harder news for Zelda.

Cykon had never spoken of his parents, and now here he is telling her they have been dead all along.

"I know your next question," Cykon begins, "Kagome's parents are also dead."

Zelda slides down to the floor against the wall in shock, "We hope you allow us to stay here for the time being." Cykon speaks again.

Zelda quickly replies, "As long as you need…"

"Thank you," Now Cykon is having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Zelda stands up and helps Cykon up into Kagome's room, "Here, lie down, Cykon. You are just as exhausted."

"Thank you princess," He repeats.

Just as Zelda begins to shut the door behind her, she notices Cykon fell asleep horizontally at Kagome's feet.

!

Zelda runs outside. She begins to cross the bridge, but is stopped by someone grabbing her from behind. At first, she is frightened, but she is turned around and sees Link's face staring back at her.

"Link!" She throws her arms around the younger boy, "Something terrible has happened. I ran out seeking you…how did you know?" Zelda asks.

Link shrugs in reply, implying that he did _not_, in fact, know that she wanted to see him. However, he is glad that she wanted to be beside him for any reason.

"In the Sengoku Jidai colony, everything was destroyed. Kagome and Cykon are here. They have ridden non-stop almost to get here and are now asleep. Link…I think—"

Zelda was cut off by Link's not looking at her any longer. He is staring off into the sky blankly.

"Link?" Zelda asks.

"…Sorry…" he replies quietly.

Within silence, Zelda walks Link throughout the castle slowly. Link knows this is not over. It is the beginning of war. Something else will happen; he knows this with all his soul.

Zelda leads him to Kagome's chambers, where she is awake and eating scaly soup. Despite its unpleasant name, scaly soup is one of Hyrule's favorite foods. Cykon is still asleep.

"Kagome," Zelda whispers, "how are you?" she sits beside her cousin.

"…I am—"A pause, "I will be okay eventually I suppose." She keeps her head down, speaking quietly.

"Link and I are here for you. You must be heartbroken." Zelda pats her cousin softly.

Kagome looks up with saddened eyes, but a small smile, "Thank you."

Link smiles a comforting smile back to her. The next few months will be nothing but coping and overcoming.


	2. Blooming Romance

**Hmm…chapter 1 was more like prologue, oh well. No one has a problem with this right? Even if you did, we all just have to get over it 'cause I know I'm too lazy to do anything about it. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, as soon I read them, I started this. Believe it or not, it is you that keeps me going reviewers. I will do that disclaimer here: I hold no ownership of thee legend of Zelda or the legend of Inuyasha. No character is mine except Cykon so far, and Hyrule is not my place. The idea is not only mine; my friend and I are writing this together. I credit her! YAY MY FRIEND! Anyway…here is your story that I write for us! :D**

The Legend of Zelda: Inuyasha in Hyrule Chapter 2 – Blooming Romance

Three years have passed since Cykon and Kagome came to Hyrule to live there. Today, the friends are celebrating Link's twelfth birthday. Even though no one truly knows when Link's birthday actually is, the four privately celebrate with ocarina-playing, dancing, and singing in the Hyrule Castle courtyard. It is a wonder no one notices.

During the years, Cykon has been teaching Link in the ways of weaponry: swords, bow and arrows, boomerang, staff, and other weapons. Link is excelling greatly. He is a natural, Cykon is almost jealous.

Link stops his ocarina-playing, and Zelda continues to sing beside Kagome, who is dancing with Cykon. Kagome slows her movements and looks to Link. Zelda only continues to hum. Cykon notices nothing, but he grabs Kagome's hands and spins her around.

"Cykon!" Kagome laughs.

He stops, and looks to where Kagome is pointing. Link is looking down at his ocarina; they can't see his face. The courtyard becomes silent. Zelda walks to Link's side and asks what's wrong. He shrugs in response.

"I have an idea!" Cykon shouted. He grabs a wooden sword from the courtyard wall and throws it to Link, who catches it.

"Oh no. You want to kill Link on his birthday?" Kagome teased.

Zelda giggled at the irony. Birthdays are supposed to celebrate life, and Cykon wants to pretend to take Link's life away. She and Kagome walk away from Link and sit on top of a half-wall dividing them from the gardens. They watch as Cykon comes toward Link, sword out, and they clash their wooden weapons together, making a "clack" sound.

"En garde, sir Link!" Cykon tells Link in a formal accent used by most of the nobles around Hyrule.

"We're _Hylian_, Cykon!" Kagome shouts.

Link takes the first swing to Cykon's chest; he quickly dodges the attack, and comes back with a vertical swing on Link's head. He blocks this with his own weapon.

"Do not dare to hurt him, Cykon!" Kagome shouts with a wide smile.

Zelda plays along, "Cykon cannot hurt Link. He may try, but he will fail."

The girls laugh together, and Link is playing on the offense. With repetitive swings, he pushes Cykon back. Cykon easily blocks Link's swings because Link is slower at swinging than Cykon is at blocking because he can watch Link's movements and predict his next move before Link even knows what he's doing.

Just before Cykon got too close to the half-wall, a good distance from Zelda and Kagome by the left, he tries a penetrating move. Link quickly moves out of the way. His body is already small enough, and all he had to do was bend his knees a bit and slide over.

Link takes his hilt and hits Cykon in the back of the neck before he can find his balance. The impact from the blow Link delivered, although not as strong as it could have been, caused Cykon to loose all his balance and fell through the air onto the ground.

Cykon laughs, looking up at Link, who is twirling his sword between his fingers and dramatically swings it to his side, "Next time, I won't go easy on you."

Link laughs with him, walking along the half-wall, and then taking a seat next to Zelda, "Yeah right," he replies to Cykon with a grin.

"Link," Kagome gets his attention, "Zelda and I wanted to invite you to live with us, right Zelda?" Kagome kicks at the air with her feet, left and right, left and right, "Live in the castle instead of your forest home."

Link is silent for a moment in thought. Live with them? With a wide smile, he nods once in approval.

"Yay!" Kagome clasps her hands together, "the Goddesses have blessed you this day!"

The same day, Link is in his new room getting ready to sleep. He has a fancy new bed, dresser and mirror. There is a door across from his bed that leads to his own bath. Maids refill the water every morning. The place is always clean. And Link now lives in it. It was exciting to him.

Zelda is on his bed, speaking to him about living in the castle. He slightly listens to some words every now and again. When she says "Link", "Cykon", "knight(s)", "training", "Kagome", "myself", and "I", is when he listens and then zones out again.

He is only really noticing her. She smiles more when she talks to him, he's noticed. Her hands are moving along with her words, and her eyes watch him not very closely. When her lips stop moving, Link perks up, making sure he doesn't (or didn't) miss anything too important. She gets up and walks to him.

"Maybe you can be _my_ personal guard." She says in a strange tone.

It is like she is guarding herself from him. She does a sort of blush and takes a step back. It is out of character because she has never really been one to be bashful for any reason. It was cute though. _She_ is cute. No…she is _beautiful._ She is amazing…

Link snaps himself back out of his thoughts, blinking once or twice and then he smiles at her, a little bashful himself, and replies, "You really think I am worthy?"

"You will be one day." Zelda smiles at him brightly, "Well…" she stands up and brushes the sides of her skirt off, "Goodnight, Link. I will see you tomorrow."

She takes Link's hands in hers, "I promise that before breakfast is over, I will come and wake you up." Zelda tells him.

She knew that he didn't like to be woken up early. Link is not an early bird. He likes to sleep in as late as he can. Link nods and grins at her. Sleep is just starting to cling to his eyelids.

Zelda lets go of his hands. It feels like a chain breaking them apart. Now that Zelda has let go, it's as if they cannot reconnect. It made his smile disappear, and Zelda's faded.

"Goodnight Link." She repeats, "Sleep well." She clears her throat abruptly, "May the Goddesses watch over you this night."

"And you, Princess." Link replies with a single nod, like he is bowing.

Zelda does not move her spot after these words. She is looking at Link in thought, like she is deciding her next move. Her mouth is ajar, but no words come out. Before Link really reacts, Zelda sighs, bites her bottom lip, and leans to Link's face.

"Sleep well," She whispers in his ear before delivering a small kiss on his forehead through his golden hair.

It is at _that_ moment Zelda leaves without one more look at Link. This is because she was feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as she delivered the kiss. She closes the door, and sighs with a melting smile.

Kagome is sitting on her bed, cross-legged, and drinking tea. One hand holds her tea and brings it to her lips while the other hand, is stone beneath her cup.

"Mmm…" She smiles, quite pleased, "Tea before bed is so divine," she says to herself.

She is alone in her room, drinking the steamy tea in blissful silence. A knock on the door almost made her drop the tea. She cleared her throat, keeping her cool.

"Yes? Who are you?" She answered to whoever ended her perfect tea moment single-handedly.

"It's me Cykon." Kagome's invisible rage immediately clears at these words, "I want to speak to you." The voice behind the door says.

"Come in Cykon," Kagome wipes her mouth and places her tea on a white, plush pillow set on her bedside table next to her lantern and awaits Cykon.

He opens the door, closes it behind him and immediately takes a seat next to Kagome, keeping his legs over the side of the bed. A sigh escaped and he did not look at her in the face, just stared at the floor. Cykon did not begin any speech.

"Cykon? What did you want to say?" Kagome almost becomes worried, but that ends as soon as Cykon begins to let go of the slightest chuckle.

"Okay…" He sighed again, "I will admit it," Cykon turns his body and face to look at Kagome's confused eyes.

A knot begins to tie itself in his stomach, so he quickly takes her hands and starts off slow, "I have been your personal body guard for a long time…years, actually, and I have begun to…" He stops; looks down at their hands.

He is actually shaking. He is trembling as if in fear. Kagome reads this wrong.

"Cykon? Just say it. Did someone hurt you? Who was it? Can I see the—"

"No! No!" Cykon suddenly stops her, and holds her hands tighter, "that's not what I am here for…"

"Why are you shaking?" Kagome asks.

"I…because I'm nervous." Cykon truthfully tells her.

Kagome raises one eyebrow in complete confusion. She doesn't understand what Cykon could be so nervous about. Then the possibilities hit her. By then, it's too late to say words.

Cykon had leaned so close to Kagome that they can feel each other's breathing. Both of them are speechless. Cykon doesn't move anymore at first, but he quickly continues to close the little space left in between them with a soft kiss. Kagome does not pull away or tense her body at all; she only closes her eyes and even kisses him back.

Their first kiss was sweet.

"I know this is wrong of me." Cykon whispers, just breaking their kiss.

Kagome's eyes are still closed, and her lips can feel Cykon's lips move as he speaks. Everything is still except for his words now.

"I know it's wrong and I shouldn't even dare, but…I feel like," he tried his best not to stutter and repeat any words, "I feel like I," he takes in a deep breath, "I really like you, as more than I should. I have feelings for you and I want to be with you, Princess Kagome." He sits back to see her face.

Her expression is unreadable, "What do you say?" Cykon asks.

"What do I say?" Kagome repeats. Cykon was afraid she would be angry, "I say yes," she replied gently.

Cykon smiles and kisses her again.

Zelda sees this much. She opened the door and no one noticed. Seeing Kagome and Cykon kissing each other and caressing each other's skins caused her to grin happily uncontrollably.

"Aw…" Zelda breaths, clasping her hands together while leaning on Kagome's doorway.

It catches both of their attentions, and Zelda doesn't notice that they are embarrassed at all, "That is so…Oh!" Zelda then realizes what she just did, "I am so sorry!"

"I thought you closed the door," Kagome whispers to Cykon.

"I did…" Cykon whispers back to her, and then says louder for Zelda to hear, "Maybe we should stop."

Cykon begins to stand up, but Zelda doesn't allow it, "No!" She yells, "No, you better not. I…" she covers her eyes, "I never saw!" She closes the door with her free hand and leaves the two alone together.

Kagome and Zelda are taught the graceful ways of the sword by their private instructors. Kagome's instructor in Sango Monk, and Zelda's is Impa, of the Sheikah. Sango has been skilled in the demon-hunting along with her husband, Miroku Monk. They are one of the strangest families Kagome has ever seen.

Impa, of the Sheikah has no family. No children and no memory of her parents. She is a strong and independent woman of elderly age, however. So if she _did_ know her parents, they are long gone anyway.

Both Link and Cykon are taking lessons for the path of knighthood. They have no one teacher, and they have other young men between the ages of 14 and 17. Link is the youngest one there, and the oldest one is a bully named Groose. He has his own little gang, but both Link and Cykon stay out of their way.

At the end of all their lessons, they meet up in the courtyard. Cykon gets excited at the sight of Kagome, and Link laughs at him.

"So, my dear knights-to-be," Kagome addresses them, "Do you know anything you want to do tonight?"

"She asks, because she already has a plan." Zelda informs the boys.

"Let's go bombchu bowling!" Kagome suggests loudly without any other words.

She is very excited about this idea, "I have plenty of rupees!"

Link and Cykon look at each other, and Link nods with a smile, so Cykon agrees to go. He takes both of the princesses in his arms and begins to talk nonsense to them. Of course he is joking, however. Zelda slides out of his arm and slows her pace down for Link.

"Are you excited, Link?" Zelda asks him.

He only nods in reply. First, the girls play a game. Kagome ends up with 2 points less than Zelda at the last inning. Kagome is getting better. Link and Cykon take their turn and Zelda sits with Kagome on the sidelines. There is only one other small group of people playing in a farther lane away from where they are.

"This is wonderful." Kagome smiles at Zelda.

"I agree. So, how are you and Cykon? Still cute I hope." Zelda tells her cousin.

Kagome replies with a dreamy look in her eye, "We're fine."

"What are you thinking of?" Zelda leans back in order to see what Kagome is staring at.

Of course it was Cykon, "Nothing, nothing!" Kagome quickly replies.

Zelda laughs at Kagome's sudden defense. With her hands on her hips, Kagome looks at Zelda suspiciously.

"What about you and Link? How are you two coming along hmm?" Kagome asks, suddenly swooning.

"What do you mean?" Zelda looks at Kagome in genuine confusion.

"You two, _together_. Come on Zel, there's _got _to be something." Kagome pushes.

"No! That cannot happen! He's so young Kagome," Zelda tells her cousin almost among tears, like she is denying what she wants, "That would be like child abuse!"

"What?!" Kagome cannot believe what she is hearing from Zelda, "It's child abuse, _not_ being with him!" Kagome tries, "How can you leave poor little Link without your love?"

"Kagome, he's so young…" Zelda looks Link's way.

He is on his way to the girls with Cykon dancing in circles around him.

"Hey Kagome!" Cykon waves and runs to her.

Once next to her, he wraps his arms around her. Zelda smiles big and hears Link whisper, "Weirdo…" which makes them both giggle.

Cykon gives Kagome a quick kiss and asks, "You girls going to play another?"

"Sure, let's go, Kagome." Zelda gets up and goes to the counter, pays the blue-haired girl 10 more rupees and picks up their bombchus.

"Hey Link, I'll bet you 50 rupees that Zelda beats Kagome." Cykon says.

Link shakes his head silently. Cykon laughs at him.

"What? You afraid you'll loose?" Cykon teases, which Link then takes a turn to laugh.

"I know Zelda will win. There is no bet." Link replies quietly.

Cykon laughs at the thought of no one being at Kagome's side. No one has faith that she can win a little game of bombchu bowling. Zelda _has_ played bombchu bowling more than Kagome, though. Zelda has played bombchu bowling longer than everyone there, in fact.

Behind Link and Cykon, a guard from Hyrule Castle enters the building, "Sir Cykon," he taps Cykon's shoulder.

Cykon and Link turn to the guard. He needs to say nothing more. The look on his face beneath his helmet and visor tells them enough.

Zelda picks up her second bombchu and aims. As she begins to throw it out, Cykon grabs her arm, stopping her. She drops the bombchu because of the sudden force. It runs forward, and it is quickly ignored.

"We have to go," Cykon pulls both of the girls by their wrists and the bombchu exploded behind them.

"Why?" Kagome asks.

As they reach the presence of the guard, they are silenced. Link, Zelda, Cykon, and Kagome follow the guard back silently. Zelda has a gut feeling they all may be in trouble.

No one had told Zelda's father of their night out. He could be furious.


	3. Kidnapped

The Legend of Zelda: Inuyasha in Hyrule – Chapter 3, Kidnapped

Link and Cykon are outside training together with their wooden swords. There are alone in an arena made of solid, silver rock. The ground is smooth-looking, and is very easy to move around on. Surrounding the arena are 4 tall trees that serve as a barrier from the rest of the castle grounds.

Cykon swings his sword over his head and toward Link, who blocks the attack and quickly makes a comeback attack. Cykon back-flips out of the way. Just as quick as he moved, he leaps again toward Link with a powerful jump strike. Link barely makes it out. He rolls sideways to Cykon's side, and swings horizontally, left-to-right at Cykon's neck. Cykon steps back, leaning his head in the opposite direction, but then Link quickly attacks Cykon again, this time right-to-left, aiming for his torso.

The only choice Cykon has now is block the sword swing or lean backwards. He tries them both at the same time. The impact of Link's sword on his own causes him to fall back completely.

"Whoa, friend!" Cykon laughs, "You're getting good. I'll have to start being more fierce."

Link also lets out a small chuckle.

"What's funny?" Cykon stands and crosses his arms.

Link shakes his head and dashes towards Cykon unexpectedly. He's not finished yet, obviously. Cykon almost panics, but he jumps to the side, and watches Link miss.

"Alright, boy. That's how you want it?" Cykon teases, "Here I come!" He does a couple of warm up side to side bounces and dashes just as hard as Link did.

Link blocks Cykon's swing and they both stop immediately, swords locked. A voice is calling them. It's Kagome.

They both hesitate, watching each other; at the same time, the boys took their swords back and sheathed them in a leather ring that served as just a rain-guard. They each exit the arena and make their way to the castle in front of them. The arena is relatively small in comparison to the entire castle. And the sun will be coming down soon.

Only yesterday they had gone bombchu bowling. The king gave Zelda a royal chewing out. Now they all four have limited freedoms. This includes not being allowed outside after sunset. This had the worst effect on Zelda.

She has been very upset about it ever since it happened. She feels sorry for her cousin and her friends. She feels like their limited freedom is all her fault, although it is not the case. She has been on her room all day today, and now, she is watching the sun set on her balcony.

All she thinks about as she sees the sky slowly turn from blue to orange is how she disappointed her father. Kagome tries to cheer Zelda up mostly by comforting her.

"Hey…" Kagome enters Zelda's room because the door was slightly open before, and she pushed it to take a peek, "Are you alright?"

Kagome hasn't seen her all day. Zelda stays quiet.

"Look, everything's going to be fine, okay? I promise," Kagome puts her hand on Zelda's shoulder and leans her head on the other shoulder.

"I know…" Zelda sighs, "But getting you three in trouble, Kagome," Zelda hesitates, "It wasn't worth it."

"What are you—?" Kagome lets Zelda go in shock, "Of course it was, Zelda. We had a great time together." Kagome smiles, trying to make her cousin feel better.

Suddenly, there is a rustling in the bushes to the girls' lefts.

"What was that?" Kagome asks, her voice turning from comforting to frightful.

Quicker than the light of a shooting star, the princesses were gone with the flash of a white feather.

!

Cykon stands outside in the courtyard early the next morning and is staring up at Kagome's balcony. Yesterday, Kagome called for him and Link to come in and neither of the boys ever saw Kagome. He is waiting for the royal beauty to awaken and see him. Every day, Cykon would love to see Kagome every morning when he woke up, and he hopes Kagome feels the same way.

He soon notices that she is taking a bit longer than usual to wake. Link, in a familiar green tunic, comes outside to see Cykon for practice.

By the way Cykon is standing, Link can tell that he is bothered. Cykon has his hand on the hilt of his sword by his hip. He is looking straight up at Kagome's balcony window, but she is not there. All Link really knows, is that Cykon is quite irritated.

Link slows down every step closer to Cykon.

"Cykon…" Link says quietly at soon as he gets near him.

Cykon looks Link's way. He is definitely worried about something, Link decided.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Cykon asks him.

"…no." Come to think of it, Link has not seen Kagome _or _Zelda for a time, "I haven't seen Zelda either," Link tells Cykon.

Cykon sighs, desperate to know where they are, "Where could they be?" He asks himself more than he asks Link, and looks to the sky.

Quick, Link comes up with an idea. He turns around and runs back into the castle and into Zelda's room. That is where Zelda was last night, right? Maybe he can find a clue. Link says nothing, and sprints toward the doors of the Hylian door.

Out of curiousity, Cykon follows Link into the castle, up the stairs and into Zelda's room close behind. He finds Link kneeling to the floor of Zelda's open balcony. It is freezing in her room. That is a sign that her balcony must have been open all night. Link is examining a white feather. There are a dozen of the same feathers lying around on the balcony.

"What's this?" Cykon asks, kneeling next to Link.

"These aren't plain white feathers. They do not belong to a bird. A magical creature…" Link starts again, "Zelda and Kagome must have been kidnapped by a sorcerer. Based on the feathers, the creature must be a-a mage of the sky or winds." Link explains.

Cykon looks at him closely, with an interested eye. He has never heard Link say so much at one time before. He shrugs it off and quickly replays the information in his head.

"Wait…" Cykon shook his head in frustration, "What? How do you know that?"

Link places the feather on the ground again, "These aren't made the same as a bird's feather. The threads…the hair is different." Link has a hard time explaining it to him, so he picks a feather up again and hands it to Cykon.

Not only does the feather not feel like a bird's feather, but it has an effect on Cykon when he touches it. It makes shivers pierce his bones throughout his entire being. It is a weird energy surge.

"So…" Cykon whispers.

"What do we do?" Link asks.

Cykon replies with action. He speeds out of Zelda's room and across the halls and enters the library. He asks the librarian something that Link doesn't hear, probably for a book…

Link only watches as Cykon speeds again to a certain numbered shelf. Link slowly walks to Cykon, who is searching for some book on the shelf. It's there that Cykon finally answers Link's question.

"We have to look for anything that could lead us to a wind mage's layer. Let's see…" Cykon pulls out a skinny book with long pages, "There was a wind mage in the past named Vaati. How did his defeater find him?" Cykon asks as he opens the book.

"It looks like a wind mage would be in a tall tower that reaches the heavens." Cykon reads on, "Or he will be underground where one cannot find him."

Link cannot read. He was never taught properly, but he can see pictures, and he can comprehend them well. In the pages of a similar book, there is a finely drawn picture of a feather that looks like it could be the same as the ones he found in Zelda's room. On the other hand, all feathers look the same. Yet, on that same hand, Link is not going to take any chances.

"Cykon, come over here."

Once Cykon sees what Link is looking at, he reads the description under the picture. Link sees something like victory screaming in Cykon's eyes. Cykon knows where to start looking for them. He heads over to the exit of the library and takes both of the swords hanging on the wall beneath a Hylian shield.

Cykon hands Link one of the swords, "Are you ready for this?" He asks Link.

Link looks at the sword in his hand. It is heavier than he thought it would be. He looks back at Cykon and nods once to him. He follows Cykon to the east, across the bridge to Kakariko and through the village to the Death Mountain path all on horseback.

"Cykon…where—?" Link began.

"Death Mountain," Cykon replies barely above a whisper.

He clears his throat, "We're headed to Death Mountain. That's where, I believe, is a passageway that leads to the chamber of Death Mountain. That's where the wind mage is hiding."

"How do you know? Link asks as they dismount near the entrance of Goron City.

"The book spoke of a demon, whose reincarnation is a wind mage, which hides beneath the mountain. She is connected to the feathers we saw. They hide under the volcano base, even beneath the lava chamber." Cykon explains.

"So…why are we heading to Goron Village?" Link asks.

The two pass the entrance of the Goron City and see 3 stories of rolling gorons.

"If anyone knows of a secret passage to the volcanic center and below, it would be a goron, don't you think?" Cykon half tells, and half asks Link.

They begin their search by asking every nearby goron for information. Luckily, the gorons are kind people, and they do not hesitate to help them in any way they can.

!

Zelda opens her eyes and sees someone's feet. Someone has white socks over sandals, an unpopular look in Hyrule. Zelda looks up, following the image's entire being with her eyes. Said eyes pass the kimono and Zelda looks into a pair of red eyes staring back at her. The rest of the face is covered by a red and white fan, the same colors of the kimono.

"Ah, you're awake." A female voice says.

Zelda would like to think that it was the being in front of her, but she can't be sure, "Who are you?" Zelda gets to her knees and winces at the pain in her arm, "Where's Kagome?" Zelda asks immediately, holding her elbow on the arm that hurts.

The being snaps the fan to a linear shape and smirks, looking away. Zelda hears the being chuckle. It is the same voice. She then gets to her feet, wobbling and shaking in her boots.

"Answer me!" Zelda commands.

"The other royal is still not awake." The being says, "She is over there," she then points with her fan to Kagome, lying facedown on the ground.

Zelda sighs in relief at the sight of her cousin, "Who are you?!" Zelda asks aggressively, "What do you want?!"

"Forgive me, I forgot about _manners_. I am the wind sorceress, Kagura. And it is not what _I_ want, sweet girl." Kagura teases.

"I demand that you let us go!" Zelda yells.

Kagura laughs louder now, "It is not my call, girl. And you are much too weak to go against me. Do not challenge me."

"You will pay for this. I swear to you, you won't get away—!" Zelda threatens.

Kagura's smile vanishes, and then along with all of Kagura into thin air with a _SNAP_. Zelda ignores it and runs to Kagome's side.

"Kagome…my cousin, wake up!" Zelda shakes Kagome's body fiercely, ignoring the pain in her arm.

Kagome then slowly begins to open her blue eyes, "Zelda? Where are we?"

"I am not sure," Zelda replies as she tries to pull Kagome up to her feet. Kagome puts her hands on Zelda's arms for support, and notices her wince.

Once they are both up, Kagome notices the burn on Zelda's right arm. The underside of her forearm is red and brown; slightly bloodied.

"I am alright," Zelda shrugs it of, "Are you, cousin?"

"We have to find a way out!" Kagome tells Zelda, suddenly frantic.

"We will…" Zelda assures Kagome calmly.

Zelda and Kagome look around the circular enclosing of solid rock. It looks like they will have no such luck.

"Ku-ku-ku, my little princesses. There is no escape." An unknown (male) voice echoed.

They do not see the speaker, "Ku-ku-ku?" Zelda repeats in question, "What is that, a cuccoo?"

"No!" The voice booms, "Not _cuccoo_! Ku-ku—" The voice pauses, "_KU_!" it finishes with a strong emphasis.

"Why does that always happen to us?" Kagome asks Zelda, "Men…" She shakes her head.

The man comes out of the shadows and the two princesses aren't intimidated by his presence or appearance. He is without upper-body covering, and his hair is longer than Kagome's leg-length hair. Kagome mumbles under her breath, and the man points at her with a sword.

"What was that?"

"…" Before Kagome can reply, the man separates the girls by taking Zelda by her hair and easily throwing her across the room. Kagome gasps, and even before she can protest, the man takes Kagome's face in the same hand that still held a few of Zelda's hair strands. The initial shock causes Kagome to be paralyzed.

"I am Naraku, Princess Kagome. I have brought you here to take what is rightfully mine.

"…you will not take anything from me! I am not yours…" Kagome cries, her voice muffled by Naraku.

Naraku lets himself laugh, "No, Princess Kagome, but you have the Jewel of Four Souls inside of you. I will tear you apart skin layer by layer if I have to, to get it." Naraku whispers in her ear, "And…you look just like my Kikyo."

"Huh?" Kagome pauses.

Suddenly, Naraku removes his hand from Kagome's face, and as soon as he does, Kagome runs away from him, as far as she can possibly get. She looks to Zelda's unconscious body. Her dress and body is all cut up from the impacts to the wall and floor.

Kagome hugs her knees to her chest and puts her head down, genuinely scared of whatever is to come next. She hears footsteps and feels a small pebble hit the bottom lineage of her dress. When she looks up, Naraku is there, arms to his side, chest out, and his sword blade is in front of Kagome, threatening her.

He takes Kagome by the throat and lifts her off the ground, "Now, to get my jewel." Naraku raises his sword.

Kagome tries to tell him, "I have no jewel!" But she cannot because his hand is tightened around her neck, squeezing all the words out into a quiet screech.

She feels the cold blade slice her side before Naraku drops her. With the sudden, deep pain in her side and the ability to breathe again, Kagome does not notice whatever is happening well. She can barely see through her blurred vision. Although, to her, it would seem there is a hole in the rock wall. It's like a bomb flower took it out. Rock debris is all over the floor. There _is_ a disturbance, but Kagome cannot tell what it is. She thinks she hears yelling, and swords clashing.

"This will not do." Naraku says, blocking a blow from Cykon, knocking the boy down.

Naraku feels a strange sensation. He knows it is not wise to continue a battle with these boys for more than one reason. It is not necessary; he already has the Shikon Jewel. He disappears in the same fashion as Kagura, leaving a purple mist behind them.

This causes Cykon and Link to loose air. They cough their way through the mists and quickly pick up the girls and make their way out of there, climbing stairs until they reach the outside.

"Cykon, Zelda's hurt." Link says.

Cykon ignores him to tend to Kagome. She is barely awake. He doesn't know if that means she is barely alive or if it was _just _awake.

"Kagome…Princess Kagome…" Cykon gently rubbed her cheek.

He is praying to Farore to keep her alive, "You're alright, Kagome. You are…I know you are. You can make it out of this." He is whispering to her.

Link sees Cykon shaking over Kagome's body, but he hasn't seen Kagome yet. Link takes a bottle out of his pouch at the back of his belt. It contains bright red liquid. He puts his hand under Zelda's back and slightly lifts her so her head is tilted back, and he makes her drink a little bit of the drink.

Link then walks to Cykon and gives him the bottle. Cykon gladly takes it and makes Kagome drink the rest of it. It surely helped a lot, and Cykon removes his over-tunic to wrap around Kagome's torso to keep her from bleeding. Link goes back to Zelda.

Kagome begins to wake up now. She notices she is being held by someone. There is an orange ceiling…no, it's the sky. Now she knows she is finally outside, and she is saved. Her savior is talking to her.

'I know that voice, it's Cykon.' Kagome realizes.

Kagome raises her hands and holds Cykon as well, then she notices how close they are. Cykon's face is buried in Kagome's hair, his arms are surrounding her.

"Kagome, you _are_ okay." He says in relief.

"Who…_what_ was Naraku?" Kagome asks.

Cykon separates their bodies and sees her face. With a thumb, he wipes away her tears. He figures "Naraku" is the coward that ran away when he and Link showed up.

"It doesn't matter, Princess," Cykon hushes her, "he's gone. He won't hurt you again, Kagome, I promise. I promise…"

"Cykon," Kagome breathes, trying to hold back her tears, "Take me to a healer…my side!" The two look down and see her blood staining Cykon's tunic.

Zelda's burn and cuts were slightly faded due to the small amount, but she was surely better. She sees Link's silhouette in front of the sun.

"Link…where are we?" Zelda asks, "Where's Kagome?"

Link looks over at Cykon and Kagome, and Zelda follows his gaze, "We're at Death Mountain."

"Are they okay?" Zelda asks, seeing Cykon hold Kagome, propping her upper-body up by her elbows, getting a sudden headache.

She then notices that her burn is almost gone, however, and gasps. Link looked at her questioningly the second she gasped.

"My burn is gone…how did you—?" Zelda looks up at Link again.

"Red potions heal your body." Link tells her.

Zelda looks back to Kagome, "There was a man there. He was not even man…he was," Zelda pauses in thought, "He pulled me away from Kagome, and then nothing."

"Link! Let's get these girls back!" Cykon yells.

Link kneels by the edge of the Cliffside and yells down at the ground, "Darunia!" He calls.

In the blink of an eye, a goron rolls his way up a hill to Link's left. Once he arrives, Link stands and requests, "Help us?"

Darunia is glad to lend a hand, and carries Kagome carefully to Hyrule Castle.

"At least they're alive," Link hears Cykon whisper with a sigh.


	4. Evil Pacts

**A/N: Man, it has been a little while. This is the second to last chapter my friend and I have been able to write together because of our long-distantness. I promise you guys though, as soon as me and her get the chance to begin writing on it again, we will and I will post it ASAP. Enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer because we haven't done it yet: Neither osdktd or I own Inuyasha/Zelda. This is all purely fiction. PURELY!

The Legend of Zelda: Inuyasha in Hyrule – Chapter 4, Evil Pacts

Naraku is sitting on the floor of his dungeon, waiting for Kagura to get back from the Temple of Time with more information of the evil lord, Ganondorf. Kagura appears before Naraku, who watches the Sacred Jewel pulse in his hand.

"Do you have the information we need, my pet?" Naraku asks her as she stands up straight and opens her fan.

"I do, Lord Naraku," she bows, "He is only sealed away. To revive him, we need the blood of the child that carries the triforce of courage. It is a set ritual." Kagura puts a sealed-shut jar on the ground in front of her and uses her fan to blow a mighty wind so it finds its own way to Naraku.

He takes it in his hand, and waits for the rest of the wind to subside. He looks at it, and tries to open it, "It is sealed…"

Kagura waits. She assumes if Naraku truly wanted to, he would simply break the jar to retrieve the substance inside it. He doesn't. He only waits for her explanation, knowing that she would not be here with it if she did not have the information he ordered her to retrieve.

"The Dark Lord's ashes are inside of the urn. The blood of the child is supposed to open it and from it, he will regenerate and become whole once more." Kagura explains.

"A child? Tell me, how do you know for sure the bearer of this triforce of Farore is a child, Kagura?" Naraku places the jar down beside him and continues to examine the jewel.

"…It was the legend. The bearer of the triforce is usually a teenager…Only a human child." Kagura told him.

From the darkness across from Naraku, he sees a shining white circle, "Kanna," Naraku calls, "show me this child from the legends."

A blond male. Pointed ears. The child is Hylian. He is accompanied by a fairy of blue and white light. He is in a green tunic, long and tight pants. The child carries a sword of fluorescent blue light and purple hilt. The garbs of the hero...

The mirror stops flashing, and Naraku now at least has a close idea about who his next victim is, "Kagura…prepare a journey to Hyrule Castle."

Besides, Naraku needs the Shikon Jewel to work…

!

Link carries a pail of water from the Royal Family's porcelain fountain to his friend's rooms. Kagome has become a bit more silent since she was sliced open by that Naraku. Her friends know she is going through a hard time. She is afraid that he will come back for her for whatever reason. Kagome does not want to feel pain like that ever again.

Cykon and Link do all they can to help them. They never deny a request.

Link goes to Zelda's room and sets the pail down beside her bed, which she is lying face down on. He waits for a response, watching her breathe. She does not show any other movement. Link silently begins to walk back to the doorway. Just before he leaves, he hears Zelda call his name. He stops and turns toward her.

He does not answer her, but he does stay and wait. Zelda sits up and slowly makes her way out of bed walking to Link. She is only is a thin night gown, so when she pulls Link toward her, he can feel her body warmth as if she were nude. His face was buried where her neck and shoulder meet. He puts his hand on her back, and he realizes her night gown is V-shaped in the back. Her bare back is cold, and the silky fabric creates static on his hands.

"Thank you," she whispers as she lets him go, and moves excess hair strands from her face.

She looks disoriented and tired. She must've not gotten much sleep since Naraku. She looks at her feet and puts both of her hands behind her back.

"I appreciate everything you and Cykon have done for Kagome and I." Zelda tells him, looking in his eyes when she finishes.

Link smiles, "I will do anything for you." Link tells her so quietly, she almost did not catch it.

He becomes a slight pink color in the face and Zelda smiles at him in reply. She nods once and goes back to her bed.

"Try to get some sleep, Zelda." Link tells her before closing the door, "I can tell you haven't got any yet."

Link crosses the hall and enters his own room. It is made of mostly wood. The walls and ceiling contain marble. It is a nice room, but not fit for royalty. This is one of the less-nice rooms in the entire castle. It is why Link received it. He doesn't mind it though. It beats sleeping in the cold outside where the monsters are.

Link looks to his clock, and he grabs a sword of the wall. _His_ sword…

It is called The Nobel Sword, and Cykon has one just like it, except his is longer. Link's sword is a bit thicker, but shorter. It is a very simple design, but it is a fine sword; perfectly balanced.

Link looks to his clock again. It is exactly three minutes before noon.

Kagura and Naraku are already on their way, and they are close, but no one knows. She and he can move like the wind tribe.

Link lies on his back with one arm behind his head. He places his sword down beside him on the blue comforter. He brings his left hand to his face. There, the sacred pyramid…

He was born with three triangles on his hand. They sometimes glow, and the bottom left triangle always glows more luminous than the other two. Farore must have something to say to Link…

Zelda has the triforce on her hand too. Why, though; Link wants to know.

"Ku ku ku…" A sudden voice causes Link to jump.

He looks all around his room and picks up his blade. Nothing is there, seemingly. But that wasn't nothing! He only sees shadows. Naraku stands in one of these shadows and stares at Link. He is directly in front of him, but far enough to where if Link tried to strike, Naraku would be able to take a single step aside to dodge it.

Through the shadows, Link can see Naraku's red eyes almost glow.

Link gasps in realization, "You…!"

"So, it is _you_. The carrier of the triforce of courage…" Naraku says in a low and menacing voice.

Link quickly points his sword at Naraku's neck, "You should not be here."

Naraku begins to laugh, "Please…you cannot take me."

Those were the last words Link heard before he became dizzy and dropped his sword. He struggled to stay up, and soon, his knees buckled, and Link fell to the ground hard. Naraku walks toward Link and takes him by his left arm. Naraku lifts Link from the floor and he observes his left hand.

There it is...the triforce of courage.

Suddenly, it begins to glow, and Naraku is forced to let Link go. He is blown backwards, and Link remains unconscious.

"So…the Gods protect this boy? No matter. He will not be alive for much longer. Kagura!" Naraku calls.

Kagura appears in the blink of an eye, with feathers surrounding her. They flutter to the ground. The two gather Link and they leave as quick as Kagura came.

When Link wakes up, his body hurts entirely. His wrist and shoulder hurt the most. Why, he doesn't know. He tries to open his eyes and see where he could possibly be. He knows it is very hot where he is. It is hard to breathe. All he can see is red.

Link is surrounded by lava, and he lies on a rock in the middle of a lake of lava. The rock is flat and it takes the shape of a circle, as if it is an arena. Does Naraku want a fight? Link tries to stand, but he realizes that his feet and hands are bound by rope.

By the flash of a feather, an unfamiliar woman stands before Link. She fans herself with a white and red fan. She has the same red eyes as Naraku…

"Lord Naraku," She calls, "The child is awake." She informs.

The woman takes a feather from her hair and she flies to the sky with it until she is out of sight. Link frantically looks around for Naraku. She spoke to him, he must be around. But there is nothing around.

"Ku ku ku…" Naraku sounds.

Link still cannot hear him.

"Come out of the shadows you coward!" Link yells furiously.

Naraku appears in front of Link. He had been above Link the whole time on a ledge directly above his head. Naraku took Link by his neck and he took Link's sword.

"Hehe…" Naraku puts the blade to Link's neck, not enough to cut Link, but it did hurt, "What a pathetic blade. This would be no match for the Tetsaiga." Naraku whispers to himself.

He then places Link's blade against his torso and begins to slice him, "I need your blood." Suddenly, Naraku thrusts the blade into and through Link's stomach, causing him to scream in pain.

He lets go of Link and the blade. Link falls to the ground with a sword through his stomach. How will he get out of this one…? It had to be the most pain he had ever been through before.

Naraku takes out a metal urn from the inside of his kimono. He takes some of Link's blood in between his fingers and places it on the urn. Immediately, an ominous cloud like substance, and a moan begin coming out of the urn. The moaning becomes screams, and it gets louder and louder.

Naraku takes Link's blade out of him roughly, almost lifting Link off the ground. Naraku places the urn in the middle of the rock-arena. Link was able to watch the urn through blurred vision. Link is about to go. He is as good as dead. Naraku holds the blade above the urn and watches Link's blood drip inside of it.

A black aura is overflowing the edges of the urn until it covers Link and the rest of the rock and lava.

Naraku smiles, "I have no use for you anymore." Naraku states taking the urn and jumping back onto the ledge, disappearing. Link is left there to die, and he accepts his fate. He closes his eyes and waits for the Gods to take him.

Naraku had left Link's blade. He knows Naraku is completely gone when all of the black cloud-like substance fades away. He sees his blade, it is covered in his blood, and he is drowning in his own blood. Why isn't he gone yet? There is no sound. Link feels vibrations in the earth, but he is not dead. Why?

He feels no pain anymore, and his arms and legs are free to move.

…Black…

!

Naraku watches as the flashes of ashes spew violently from the urn. They are forming an image. A silhouette of a man and in a clear flash of black, Ganondorf begins to laugh. He is thrilled that he is back into the world. Regenerating, Ganondorf admires his body again, holding out his arms and hands and observing them closely.

Soon, the mist clears. Ganondorf is before Naraku, and Ganondorf only just now begins to look around. He points at Naraku, eyes glowing yellow and white.

"You…" Ganondorf smiles, showing his demonic teeth, "I thank you." Ganondorf pauses, taking a breath.

He looks up, and puts his hand down. At this, he knows they are under the Death Mountain, and he laughs, "You awakened me for a particular reason, demon. What do you want?"

Ganondorf only wants to hear the reason this demon brought him back, thinking he would not help him. Ganondorf assists no one but himself.

"There…your hand. What is that?" Kagura asks from behind Ganondorf.

She noticed the triforce glowing on the back of his right hand.

"You possess it, too." Naraku states.

"The triforce of power…yes. It is mine still. I thought it left me when that meddlesome hero defeated me before." Ganondorf says.

"You were defeated by the boy in green?" Naraku inquires.

Ganondorf shoots him an angry look and begins to walk to him, "You know of him?! Where is he? I will _kill_ him!"

"He is dead." Naraku tells Ganondorf.

"I had to kill him to bring you back here. I brought you back for you to join me. I can offer you more power than before. The world will be yours. I only want one thing from you. It is quite simple, as well. After you become the absolute ruler of the world, I only wish for you to make this work." Naraku pulls out the Shikon Jewel.

Ganondorf sees the jewel and it has no meaning to him, "What can possibly be more powerful than the triforce? This little piece of jewelry? Please…keep this interesting for me before I kill you." Ganondorf tells Naraku.

Naraku only laughs, "Yes, I knew this would not be easy. Let us make a pact, Prince of Darkness. In exchange for _my _assistance to help you rule the world, I only want you to make the jewel work so I may become more powerful. I want to be a full-fledged demon. Get this human out of me. The jewel will not work, I know not why, but you can get it to work!" Naraku explains.

Ganondorf pauses, thinking about this offer, "Think about this, Lord Ganondorf, we will be unstoppable."

Ganondorf then smirks and thinks of an idea on his own, "Fine. I'll play this little game with you. Let us go take over Hyrule!"


End file.
